girlslandfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club
Vinks (ital. Winx Club) italijanska je animirana serija. Seriju je izmislio Iginio Straffi, šef italijanske produkcije Rainbow. Prvi put je emitovana 28. januara 2015. godine u Italiji na kanalu Rai Due. Do 2015. godine emitovano je 6 sezona od po 26 epizoda, a najavljeno je da i sedma sezona uskoto kreće sa emitovanjem. Prve tri sezone su emitovane u Americi na 4KidsTV, ali je mnogo toga izmenjano. 2011. godine TV kuća Nickelodeon ''je kupila Winx, napravila 4 specijala od po 45 minuta kao remake prve dve sezone, a emitovala je celu treću i četvrtu sezonu, ali sa malo drukčijim imenima. Petu i šestu sezonu, emitovane od 2012. do 2014. godine u Italiji i Americi su radili zajedno Rai i Nickelodeon, i jedna polovina tih epizoda (od 13-26 epizoda) pravljena je kompjuterskom animacijom. Takođe su snimljena i tri filma: '''The Secret of The Lost Kingdom '(2007), 'Magical Adventure '(2010) i 'The Mystery of the Abyss '(2014). Zaplet Sezona 1 Jedna sasvim obična devojka sa planete Zemlje, Bloom, živi jedan sasvim normalni život u gradu Gardenia sve do dana kada sreće Stellu, princezu sa planete Solarija koja je u nevolji. Pomažući Stelli, Bloom otkriva svoje magične moći. Na nagovor Stelle upisuje se u školu za vile Alfeu i tamo formira Winx Club, čije članice su njene najbolje prijateljice i cimerke - Stella, Musa, Tecna i Flora. Kasnije upoznaju i grupu Specijalista - Brandona, Rivena, Timmya, i Sky-a, koji će postati i njihove simpatije. U svojim avanturama Winx Club će se sresti i boriti sa zlim vešticama Trix - Icy, Darcy i Stormy. One žele da se dokopaju moći Zmajeve vatre pa će se zbog toga stalno boriti sa Winxicama. Bloom će takođe polako otkrivati istinu o sebi, roditeljima, moćima i planeti sa koje dolazi. Sezona 2 Nakon letnih praznika, ekipa iz Winx Cluba se vraća u Alfea školu. Upoznaju novu vilu, Laylu, koja ih moli za pomoć u spašavanju njenog Pixie prijatelja kojeg je oteo zli Lord Darkar. Lord Darkar ima moć tame i još želi imati i moć Zmajeve vatre kako bi kontrolisao svet magije. Kako bi to postigao mora pronaći skriveno selo Pixiea i ukrasti knjigu koja sadrži 4 Kodeksa. Kodeksi otvaraju vrata u drugu dimenziju u kojoj se postiže ultimativna super moć. Zle veštice Trix isto sreću Lorda Darkara koji im povećava moći pa one ostaju njemu da služe i da se bore sa Winxicama. U međuvremenu Winx Club uči kako kontrolisati moć svojih Charmix-a. Novi učitelj dolazi u školu i pretvara Bloominu moć u moć tame kako bi služila Lordu Darkaru. Sa Bloom, koja je u potpunosti pod kontrolom Lorda Darkara, sve se čini izgubljeno no u poslednjem trenutku snaga ljubavi pobeđuje zlo kada Sky otkriva svoje osećaje prema Bloom uništavajući tamu u njoj. Bloom pobeđuje i samog Lorda Darkara i vraća sve na svoje mesto. Nakon svega Layla se priključuje Winx Clubu. Sezona 3 U trećoj sezoni, Winx se posle još jednog raspusta vraćaju u školu, gde Stela prima obaveštenje od Kraljevskog dvora Solarije o njenom Princezinom balu. Triks su poslate u Omega dimenziju, gde se Ajsi oslobađa iz leda, i oslobađa svoje sestre Darsi i Stormi, ali i čarobnjaka Valtora, koji je delom odgovaran za uništenje Blumine planete Domino. Valtor, kao i Blum, poseduje moć zmajeve vatre. Valtor želi da uništi i Lejlinu planetu Andros. Stela saznaje da se njeni roditelji neće pomiriti, kao što je mislila, već da njen otac Radijus ima novu ženu, Kasandru, koja ima ćerku Šimeru, sa kojom je Stela bila u sukobu i pre nego što je saznala da je ona ćerka njene maćehe. Pojavljuje se novi dečko koji se pridružuje majstorima magije, on je čarobnjak i dolazi sa Androsa, kao i Lejla i zove se Nabu. Vinks vile dobijaju potpuno novu transformaciju, Enčantiks i dodatak za tu transformaciju Vilinski prah, tako što se žrtvuju za nekog sa svoje planete. Sve devojke, osim Blum, kontrolištu veoma jake moći, ali Blum ne jer njen Enčantiks nije potpun. Blum otkriva više o svojoj planeti Domino i biološkim roditeljima. U poslednjoj epizodi Blum uništava Valtora, tako što ulazi u njegovo telo i svojim Zmajevim plamenom ga uništava. Sezona 4 Winx vile su završile svoje školovanje, i sada su postale profesorke koje podučavaju mlade vile. Suočavaju se sa lovcima na vile, čarobnjacima crnog kruga, koji su uhvatili sve Zemaljske vile, i u potrazi su za poslednjom. Dolaze u Alfiju, jer misle da je poslednja zemljaska vila Blum, ali onda saznaju da su pogrešili jer Blumino poreklo zapravo nije sa Zemlje. Profesorka Faragonda im govori o Biliviksu, novoj transformaciji koju vile dostižu posle Enčantiksa. Takođe ih šalje u misiju na Zemlju, da nađu poslednju zemljasku vilu i da je zaštite od Čarobnjaka crnog kruga: Ogrona, Anagana, Dumana i Gantlosa. Winx vile prvo odlaze u Piksi selo, gde saznaju da se poslednja Zemljaska vila nalazi u Gardeniji, Bluminom rodnom mestu. Vinks tamo otvaraju svoj pet šop „Lav end Pet“ ("Ljubav i ljubimci") i sa Mjuzom osnivaju svoj rok bend. Upoznaju i poslednju Zemaljsku vilu, Roksi, koja je vila životinja. Zahvaljujući tome što su uspele da ubede ljude da veruju u magiju, dobile su svoj Biliviks, uz koga su dobile i specijalna krila za brzinu, teleportaciju, magični trag: Spidiks, Trejsiks i Zumiks. Kasnije su dobile dva dara od eteričnih vila: Sofiks, sposobnost da se povežu sa prirodom i Loviks, da kontrolišu moći leda kombinovane sa svojim moćima. Dobijaju i treći dar sudbine pomoću koga mogu da spase osobu koja je umrla. Kada je Nabu umro jer je zatvorio portal koga su otvorili Čarobnjaci crnog kruga, Lejla je htela da ga spase, ali je Ogron protraćio dar eteričnih vila da oživi uvenuli cvet. Tada Lejla odluči da se osveti pa se pridružuje Nebjuli, vili rata. Kasnije Winx vile, zajedno sa Roksi i zemaljskom vilom Nebjulom, pobeđuju čarobnjake crnog kruga u Omega dimenziji i Lejla se vraća u tim. Sezona 5 U petoj sezoni Winxice moraju putovati u dimenziju Beskrajni Okean kako bi dobile moć Sirenix i porazile morskog princa Tritona, sina od Lejlinog strica Neptuna, bivšeg kralja mora, koji se pretvorio u mutantsko čudovište zbog ljubomore prema svom bratu Nereju koji je postao novi kralj. Triton se udružuje sa Trixicama, a Icy se zaljubljuje u njega. Triton pronalazi Carev tron i da ga aktivira uzima dijamante sa stupova kontrole što izazovu haos u Magičnoj Dimenziji. Triton se hrani naftom i uz pomoć čarobnog trozubca celu je porodicu pretvorio u mutante. Ipak, Winx dobijaju Sirenix i moć da zažele jednu želju. Uz pomoć Sirenixa i svojih Sirenix želja, Winxice šalju Tritona u Dimenziju Zaborava, zvanu Oblivion. Bloom iskoristi svoju želju da oživi svoju biološku sestru Defnu i na kraju su svi sretni i zadovoljni. Sezona 6 U najnovijoj sezoni, Winx vile dobijaju novu neprijateljicu, Selinu, vešticu sa Zemlje koja uz pomoć Čarobne knjige Legendarijum može da oživi bića iz legendi i mitova. Zahvaljujući Bloom koja se seti da su se ona i Selina kao deca družile na Zemlji, Winxice pronalaze Eldoru, vilu cveća, Selininu vilinsku kumu koja im kaže da mogu zaključati Legendarijum ključem, ali moraju da pronađu elementa potrebne da bi se ključ izradio i Winx kreću u potragu za njima. Takođe dobijaju nove moći, Bloomix i Mythix (Blumiks i Mitiks/Majtiks).